


Simple Question

by Ria_JellyFish



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria_JellyFish/pseuds/Ria_JellyFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tabitha, are you engaging in homosexual activities?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Question

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a silly little drabble... I hope this is acceptable.
> 
> [Implied Hardenshipping, but neither of them actually appear, so sorry. :/]
> 
> Enjoy!

“Tabitha, are you engaging in homosexual activities?”

As much as Tabitha appreciated her taking an interest in his life, Courtney didn’t seem to understand that there were some things that you just shouldn’t ask about. Especially after walking into his room without knocking or even a ‘hello.’

He shuffled and glanced down to his feet. The two remained silent for a few moments before Tabitha realised that she was expecting a genuine answer.

He tried to ignore how his face heated up as he spoke, “I-I haven’t a clue what you’re talking about.” _Did he just stutter?_

“How does it feel?”

“E-Excuse me?”

The shorter admin tilted her head to the side and gave him a look. “Engaging in male-on-male sexual activities. How does it feel?”

“U-Um, I guess it’s sort of- Urh...” He didn’t understand why he was so horribly flustered. It was a perfectly normal biological act... But that didn’t mean it was supposed to be spoken about in such a casual manner!

Courtney huffed. She seemed offended that Tabitha was unwilling to tell her about his experiences with having a dick up his ass. Or maybe he topped? She was ready to believe either. “I can always ask Leader Maxie,” She muttered.

“What makes you think he’s gay?”

Courtney gave him a look. “I never said he was _gay_ , I simply implied he was performing homosexual acts. Possibly with the Aqua Leader.”

“What-?”

“Consider it; he refuses entry to his office when the Aqua Leader is present and often looks quite flustered when he leaves. From what I have found, there is a 98.7% chance they are-”

“Courtney, with all due respect, please stop.”

The purple-haired girl gave him a look of confusion.

“I’d rather not think about my boss having sex with his rival.”

She rolled her shoulders. “Each to his own, I suppose...”

“Excuse me?”

“You never answered my question, by the way...”

Tabitha huffed. “What if I don’t want to respond?”

He swore he saw her smirk. “Then I can go ask Matt.”

He felt the colour drain from his face. “How did you-”

“I didn’t, but you just proved it.” Oh yes, that was definitely a smirk.

Tabitha covered his face, convinced it was as red as his uniform.

“If it’s any consolation, I will admit to engaging in intercourse with the other admin.”

“Courtney, shut up.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, so Fuck, Marry, Kill, Team Magma,” Shelly announced.

Matt paused mid-swing and backed away from the punching bag. Shelly had been lounging about in his room all morning, occasionally firing random questions when she got bored of whatever she was looking at on her Xtransceiver.

He shrugged. “I dunno...”

“Oh Arceus, come on. It’s not that hard.” She sat up.

“Alright, who’d you pick?”

The shorter woman held up her hand and counted off on her fingers, “Kill Maxie,”

“Bro’s not gonna be happy about that.”

She made a sound somewhere between a bark and a laugh before continuing, “Fuck Courtney, marry Tabitha.”

Matt frowned. “Why... Marry Tabitha?”

She grinned. “To make you jealous.”

“You can’t steal my boyfriend, that’s just rude.”

“Why? Do you want me to fuck him?”

“Well, then it’s only a one-time thing.”

Shelly rolled her eyes. “Fine, fuck Tabitha. I promise I’ll be gentle.” She drew a cross over her heart. “Scouts honour and all that shit.”

Matt laughed and shifted his attention back to the punching bag. “Don’t worry, I’ll be careful with Courtney.”

“You better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I keep starting fics and never getting anywhere with them, so finishing one is an achievement for me.
> 
> Damn, I need to fish out a Beta Reader from somewhere, aha. ^^;
> 
> \- Ria


End file.
